


Minato-san Can Get Chuunibyou Too

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [31]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 300-words flash fiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Brief mention of Ako, Cohabitation, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Ako recommends Yukina an anime. Yukina becomes completely addicted to it, much to Sayo's exasperation.





	Minato-san Can Get Chuunibyou Too

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't have enough time to finish one of my longer one-shots, but here is something short for the time being. Yes, it is definitely inspired by Symphogear.

Yukina has never been an anime fan. It is a waste of time that can be spent honing her singing instead. But a few days earlier, Ako introduced her to a magic girl anime focused on music. One of Yukina’s favourite singers play a lead role too. She couldn’t help but cave in and watch an episode.

Yukina ended up watching not just one episode, but marathoning four seasons. As Sayo is cooking dinner, she can hear the hot-blooded anisongs, accompanied by sound effects of…are those missile explosions? …playing from Yukina’s laptop in the living room. She sneaks a peek over to her girlfriend, finding her staring intently into the monitor, biting a nail in a most unladylike manner as she struggles to stay in her seat. It seems mildly surreal.

“Minato-san, dinner is almost ready.”

With the ending theme now playing, Sayo surmises that the episode is over and Yukina is finally ready to eat something other than psychologically gobbling up a set of Blu-ray DVDs. Indeed, Yukina soon comes up behind her just as Sayo is frying her favourite honey-glazed salmon fillet. Yukina reaches for it with her bare hand.

“It is really hot.” Sayo warns.

“That will not be a problem. I shall activate my relic.”

Sayo blinks. Did Yukina just…spew the same kind of nonsense that is usually reserved for Ako?

Then Yukina sings. It sounds like a line from a hymn.

“Ecce lux mea…”

What? Was that…Latin?

While Sayo is still dumbfounded, Yukina raises her hand to the light, takes a deep breath, and plunges it down onto the salmon on the pan.

“Ouch!” She touches the fillet for barely a split second.

Sayo isn’t sure what Yukina expected her half-assed Latin song to do. Whatever it was, it clearly hasn’t worked.


End file.
